Closed Quarters
by girlwiththeblackinkpen
Summary: Five attractive teenagers, living in a tower together. They were bound to be either making out or killing each other by the end of the week. A series of missing moments between the Titans, mostly centered around Raven and Beast Boy.


"**Closed Quarters" **Five attractive teenagers, living in a tower together. They were bound to be either making out or killing each other by the end of the week. A series of missing moments between the Titans, mostly centered around Raven and Beast Boy.

* * *

**Episode: Final Exam – Healing Touch & Parental Guidance Needed**

* * *

Beast Boy passed out on the couch as soon as he got home, groaning loudly. There was a niggling pain in between his shoulder pains, and a large gash on his calf that needed tending to from his escapade with Raven in the sewers. He hesitated for a couple seconds, staring at the ceiling before he went into the kitchen and hobbled into the infirmary, looking for Cyborg or Robin so that they could stitch up his wound.

Raven was there, inspecting a large bruise on Robin's upper thigh.

"It's not serious," Raven said, "I should be able to take away all of the pain and the damage."

Robin nodded.

Raven's eyes briefly glowed, and she tightened her grip on Robin's thigh for a moment. Beast Boy watched in fascination as the blue-purple discoloration rapidly disappeared.

Raven removed her hands, swaying for a moment, before she shook her head and ignored her near-exhaustion.

The pair finally noticed Beast Boy who was now looking for a band-aid.

He emitted an audible _'eep' _and slowly sunk down to the ground, hoping to turn invisible.

Raven, however, noticed the large cut on his calf and her eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Want me to take a look?"

Beast Boy was stunned by the sudden kindness from the otherwise mysterious and standoffish girl, and nodded, sitting up on the other infirmary bed and slightly bending his leg to show his wound.

"Who did you get this from?" Raven asked as she motioned for Robin to get the peroxide.

She poured it over a cotton ball liberally as she dabbed at the wound, "This will sting."

It did, his leg felt like it was burning. But Raven's fluttering, gentle touch was enough to keep him fixated on her and not the pain.

"Can I…?" Raven asked, a strange, unsure expression on her face.

Beast Boy nodded, and he finally gets a good look at her face. Her eyes are big and luminous, a lovely shade of deep purple framed by dark lashes. There is a glittering red stone embedded in the middle of her forehead, and her lavender hair is thin and follows her jaw line. He had only caught glimpses of her unhooded face, and when they fought villians her hood was guaranteed to be up.

"Y-yeah," Beast Boy said dazedly.

Raven places her hands on either side of the cut, and Beast Boy fights the pink tinge rising to his cheeks. Her eyes glow white, and the cut disappears, however before the gash can completely disappears, Raven falters, leaving a red scar the length of Raven's forearm.

"Sorry," Raven said, swaying briefly, clutching her head, "I don't have enough energy right now to get rid of the scar, but I can do it for you after some rest."

Robin finishes rummaging around in the cabinets, finding a wrap for Starfire's twisted ankle, "I'm going to go fix Starfire up, and then go research some more about who this 'Slade' is and why he's attacking us."

"How come you don't do this a lot?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked up from the cabinet she was looking through, and shrugged, "None of you ever got injured really seriously until today, seeing as we've only been a team for a week or two, and nobody's ever asked."

"Oh…" Beast Boy said hesitantly. His pointy ears fell slightly, but then perked up again, "What else can you do, Rae?"

Raven frowned, "Don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy dismissed the bluntness of her statement, pressing on, "I know you have, like, mind powers right? And magic? Can you do spells that give other people powers? Can you give me heat vision? Or super strength?"

"No," Raven says, a vein visibly throbbing in her head, "You're already conceited enough as it is."

Beast Boy laughed off the jibe, "Anyways, erm, thanks. For the fixed leg."

The corners of Raven's lips twitched, "Anytime."

* * *

"Y'all need some basic first aid training," Cyborg said, slamming a big white container of medical supplies on the table, "'Cause we can't have Raven here fainting after two people on our team get paper cuts."

"Please, Raven," Starfire said earnestly, clasping her hands to her chest in worry, "Why does healing take so much energy away? We are your team mates and wish no harm to befall you."

"It's the process. I'm not healing you, exactly," Raven said, hesitant about explaining the reason, "Most of my powers are empathic. When I 'heal' you, I'm taking your pain and giving it to myself, and then I have to use the magic to heal me."

"Raven, why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked, concern etched in his face, "We would've been fine dealing with a couple bruises and scratches and healing the old-fashioned way."

"Yeah, we're tough enough to deal with the pain," Beast Boy said, flexing his arm in Raven's face.

Raven pushed Beast Boy's arm out of her face, "It's not that, I didn't want to trouble you guys with something that could be fixed with just a nap in an hour or two. I don't feel the pain, it just uses all my energy reserves to do all that absorption and then healing."

"In any case, we don't want you out of action just because one of us has sustained a small injury. We'll only ask for big injuries from now on," Robin said.

"Alright guys," Cyborg said, taking this as his cue, "When you get a big cut before you do anything you got to put peroxide on it to make sure it's sterilized. In a bind, alcoholic beverages will work too. It'll sting like hell, but it's necessary to prevent infection…."

He continued talking, explaining simple sutures and how to treat gun shot wounds. He made everybody perform CPR on a practice dummy, and then showed everybody how to tie a tourniquet.

"Cyborg, how have you amassed such medical knowledge?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg's shoulders tensed for a moment before smiling, "My mom was a medical doctor for a long time before she started getting into research more."

"My parents weren't medical doctors, but they had doctorates in microbiology and zoology," Beast Boy said, for once his tone serious. He bounced right back into his exuberant, hyper-active mode, "My mom actually graduated from JCU."

"Jump City University?" Cyborg said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said.

"No way, dude," Cyborg said, his human eye practically lighting up, "My mom did too!"

"Dude…" Beast Boy said, "Cool."

"Starfire, what do your parents do?" Robin asked, turning to the Tameranian.

"On my home planet, my parents are… important politicians," Starfire says. Raven almost missed the pause between her words, but she decided against pressing the matter. It's not like she didn't have anything to hide about her parents.

"Woah…" Beast Boy said, obviously impressed.

"Friends, perhaps to celebrate the amassment of new medical knowledge by watching one of the moving pictures on the tee-vee," Starfire said, carefully enunciating the word.

"Sure," Raven said, "As long as you guys don't mind me reading through it."

"Alright!" Cyborg shouted, fist-pumping.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to find more on who this Slade is. Just go ahead and watch without me," Robin said, already walking towards the door.

Starfire's bright smile faltered for a moment, and Raven hesitantly made to comfort her but Cyborg beat her to it.

"C'mon Starfire, I've got some awesome movies we can watch," Cyborg babbled, covering up the noise of the door opening and closing, and the whoosh of a cape disappearing down the hallway.


End file.
